Harry Potter and the Pokemon Fiasco
by Lea Monde
Summary: Perhaps this is why we don't see any muggle games or toys in Hogwarts. 3 Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day before Christmas break. Harry sat alone at the lunch table waiting for Ron to come back from the restroom. He blankly gazed across the Great Hall and saw that a whole crowd of students had surrounded Justin Finch-Fletchley. In his hands, was a very familiar gray console. Harry could hear that they were all asking Justin millions of questions.

Ron sat down next to Harry, "What on earth is a Pok-e-mon?"

"Pokemon is a game where you battle imaginary animals against other players in the game. I think it's totally barbaric," Hermoine said scornfully.

Ron had rolled his eyes, but Harry was relieved that Hermoine was distracted by something else (at least, for a little while).

Ron nudged Harry, and there he saw the distraction. Argus Filch was making his way towards Justin. Their eyes were locked on Argus who was always looking to ruin any student's fun. Right as he got to the edge of the crowd, Professor Sprout's hand took hold of his shoulder.

"There you are," she piped loud enough that everyone in the hall could here. Everyone stopped talking just to see what would happen.

"I'll be with you in a moment Professor," began Filch.

"What could be so important," Professor Sprout asked curiously.

"Well, muggle toys and games shouldn't be allowed on Hogwarts property."

"Really? I don't recall that rule. Could you tell me where it is?"

Filch paused and pretended to think about it.

Professor Sprout smiled, "Well! While you are thinking about that, I need you to help me with the mandrakes. There is quite a job to do with that and it would go so much faster if I had another pair of hands."

Filch's shoulders shrugged, and he muttered "all right."

Fred and George smiled widely at Filch as they passed by him. Harry suspected that they had been the ones to that helped Professor Sprout to find him. They sat down on either side of Harry and Ron.

"Hey Harry, being that you are a muggle and all, could you explain to us what this whole Pokemon thing is. Everyone in school is ranting about it."

"Somehow that grey block is supposed to entertain him on the way home. Looks like a sort of ugly doorstop," George said laughingly.

"Never mind him, Harry. I just want to know more about it," Fred said brushing him off.

Harry explained to them how the game worked. As he talked, their eyes grew wider and wider. When he was done, Fred asked, "George there is profit to be made."

"So long as we get to it first. Let's get to it!"

The twins left mysteriously.

"Ron, are you sure those two don't have some sort of ESP," asked Harry.

"Not really sure. They most often finish each other's sentences and sometimes they just have these strange conversations that no one understands."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron were waiting to give Hermoine the bad news that they hadn't seen anything in the library. Harry felt something hit the back of his neck. He turned to see a rememberall on the ground. It was as if they were apparating out of thin air. Harry and Ron ducked under the table.

"What is going on," asked Harry.

"I don't know," whimpered Ron.

"Enough," cried the very familiar voice of Dumbledore. "You are all to leave this hall while they are removing these projectiles. Should anyone be found with a rememberall you will be immediately sent to detention. That is all except for Neville Longbottom." He turned to Neville, "Your Grandmother's patience is not one to be tested," he smiled sympathetically.

Neville could only nod as he clutched onto his rememberall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine began to notice some of the students were carrying in their bags what looked to be Pokeballs.

Even Malfoy was glowing saying that his aunt let him borrow her house elf.

It was all revealed to them when they got back to their dorm where George and Fred where selling them. "You can catch any living thing…"

"So long as it is not human," chirped Fred.

"And contain them in this pokeball."

"Remember to play nice!"

It was like witnessing an American Black Friday sale. Everyone was fussing to hand Fred and George money (and they were all too happy to take it from them).

"I'm not sure why, but I've got a bad feeling about this," said Ron.

Sure enough, there apparently was a plan. The grounds by Hagrid's home would become the battlefield for the great Poke-Battle. Hermoine, of all people, was the most excited. "Think about it," she gasped. "We'll probably get to see all sorts of magical creatures that we normally wouldn't see while at Hogwarts! It will be so exciting!"

Ron looked at her with displeasure but did agree that it would be fun to see the battle all the same. Hermoine was in such a strange mood, she even brought muggle popcorn and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Thank you Hermoine," Ron said glowing at the sight of food.

Suddenly, Harry felt like he was a third wheel on a date with Ron and Hermoine. Harry waived it off and sat next to Ron. It was Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs vs Slytherines and Ravenclaws.

The air was tense, the sky was cloudy and it seemed like eternity before the game began.

"I summon the Cornish pixies," cried Seamus.

"I summon the garden gnomes," Cho shouted.

"Well I summon Moaning Myrtle," cried Justin.

A number of other mystical beings came forth, but the last one who stood boldly in front of his team was Malfoy. "I summon Kreacher!" Out came Kreacher with a fork in hand.

Before anyone could really take in the sight and admire each one of the mystical beings the scene turned into utter chaos. If only they were like Kreacher and just stood there lazily. Everything else either attacked those that had imprisoned them or were brutalizing anyone within sight. Hermoine's popcorn fell from her lips, and she said something around the lines "I'm going to go get a professor."

"Too late," said Ron as he pointed out Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and finally Filch.

"Immobulus," cried Professor McGonagall. The spell was so powerful it encompassed the entire field.

"… and that is how you came to loose the privilege of bringing any muggle game to Hogwarts," cried Professor Dumbledore in the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Kreacher and the Filch

I had forgotten to mention a bonding moment in my last story. Forgive the brief one shot, but I do love the idea of Kreacher and Filch meeting each other.

Kreacher and the Filch

Filch helped to round up the mystical creatures when he suddenly noticed a very handsome looking house elf. He always thought them to be well below his station, but this one was particularly special.

The house elf also noted the strange human. He could sense he was a lousy squib, but for a human he seemed very likeable.

"You! Who do you belong too," Filch asked.

"Kreacher is from the House of Black," he replied.

"That's a nice house," he replied.

"For a squib, you don't seem as vulgar as most."

"Aye." There was silence for a while.

"My master may take a while to come to pick me up. Should we exchange housekeeping secrets?"

"All right," mumbled Filch attempting to sound reluctant.

Though their friendship was brief, the two of the most crankiest characters in the Harry Potter series overcame their difference and developed such a powerful bond. Once the last Voldermort War was over, they reunited after Harry relinquished Kreacher's role at the House of Black.

Now Kreacher and Filch spend their time as the owners of their new enterprise Wizarding Janitorial Services. They then lived happily ever after.


End file.
